Tenkou Heiwakishou
General Information ☯'Personality' Tenkou is one of the sweetest, most pure-hearted people you will ever meet. As a Celestial, she lacks desires of her own, so she devotes herself instead to spreading happiness and warmth wherever she goes. If someone is sad, she'll do her best to cheer them up; if someone is angry, she'll try patiently to calm them down; and if someone is in trouble, even if they're the most evil person in the world, she'll give everything she has in order to help them. Meanwhile, she rarely gets angry - though it can happen, and when it does, look out - and she can barely stand to harm the grass she walks on, let alone another person. However, this innocence comes with a heavy dose of naivete, since, being so pure herself, she doesn't understand that not everyone is as kind as she is. Until proven otherwise, she always assumes that everyone has the best of intentions, no matter how blatant the warning signs. Add to this a relative lack of intelligence and an unfamiliarity with the world, and it's very easy for Tenkou to fall prey to manipulation. ☯'Appearance' Tenkou looks like a young teenage girl with fair skin, sky blue eyes, and very long pink hair, which she usually keeps tied up in a ponytail with a large blue bow. Her normal outfit consists of a white, sleeveless sundress with pink peach and flower patterns, a pink ribbon she ties in a bow around her neck, and a straw hat, in addition to the aforementioned blue hair bow. She does not like shoes. All of her clothes are enchanted so that they repair themselves over time if damaged, and in dark environments, they appear to glow ever so slightly. She is rarely seen without a sunny smile on her face and her magical straw basket, which is always filled to the brim with peaches. ☯'Theme Songs' * Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney Dual Destinies - Athena Cykes, Courtroom Extraordinaire (Regular) * Monster Girl Quest 3 - Final Battle (Battle) * Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep - Forze dell'Oscurita (Last Word) * Bravely Default - Wicked Flight (Combination Battle with Yasushi Kato) Backstory Born to the Heiwakishou family in Heaven, Tenkou spent the majority of her life sheltered from the harsh realities of the world below. Even in Heaven, her parents kept her largely confined to their palace home, where she spent her days reading, playing in the palace garden, and learning the skills expected of a Celestial wife. Until recently, in fact, she didn't even realize that the Earth was a separate realm from Heaven, but thought that it was just another part of Heaven where things were just as idyllic as the rest. It was only by accident that she discovered the true nature of the lower world, when she overheard her parents discussing the recent incident caused there by Tenshi Hinanawi. Her curiosity piqued, she decided to see the lower world for herself, so, slipping out of her home without her family's knowledge, she descended to Earth and found herself in Gensokyo. She feels bad about her deception, but she tells herself that she's only going to take a look around, see what she finds, and then be right back home. Story ☯'Heat Wave' () ☯'Peace & Quiet' While bathing in a stream, Tenkou met Yasushi Kato, who kept her company and played with her for a while. Due to a misunderstanding, however, Tenkou thought that Yasushi had confessed his love to her, and she excitedly accepted. Yasushi initially corrected her, but after some thought, he recognized a mutual attraction between the two of them and made a more proper confession. Tenkou gave him her wedding veil, promising to meet again and, eventually, to marry, if he still wished. ☯'Two Opposing Stars (Non-Canon)' Tenkou met Takami Yukimura in the Human Village while the latter was investigating into the black crystals that had begun circulating among youkai. Tenkou was promptly pulled into Takami's investigation without completely understanding what was going on, and she unwittingly helped her discover clues to the origins of the crystals. They were joined in their investigation by the magician Theodore Tiller and Dr. Raymond Cockswain. When it was revealed that Keine Kamishirasawa was suffering from an overdose of the crystals, Tenkou helped rescue her and transport her to Eientei, and then she went with the others in their party, along with Kogasa Tatara, to an inn to try to meet with the mastermind behind the black crystal trade. Relationships ☯'Sanae Kochiya' Sanae was the first person Tenkou met on Earth after touching down on Youkai Mountain. The two quickly became fast friends, and Sanae helped Tenkou learn the basics of how things work in Gensokyo. Tenkou left Moriya Shrine after less than a day, but she still visits every once in a while, often helping Sanae out with her shrine duties. ☯'Takami Yukimura' Tenkou met Takami soon after coming to Earth, and the two of them quickly became close friends. Due to Tenkou's nature as a wanderer, they do not meet up often, but they have met occasionally and, as of RP Heat Wave, are still friends. ☯'Yasushi Kato' The two of them met in the forest one day and, owing to a combination of Yasushi's mind-reading and Tenkou's own trusting nature, they quickly fell in love. Afterward, they decided to go their separate ways, but they have continued to meet up regularly and, as of RP Heat Wave, are beginning to think of marrying. As of RP Heat Wave Yasushi is also in possession of Tenkou's veil, which she gave to him at their first meeting as a sign of their promise to meet again. Abilities ☯'Ability to Manipulate Peace' Tenkou has the power to manipulate peace. With this power, she can alter the balance of peace or violence within any given place, including a person's heart. This allows her to calm violent intent or to create spaces where violence is not possible, as well as the opposite. Within her "peace zones", people become unable to harm others or to be harmed by them in turn, and if she wills it, even danmaku loses its power to cause spiritual harm. However, accidents and other harm not caused out of malice can still occur. She can also do the opposite and create a "violence zone" that prevents any form of defense or healing, but given her personality, she rarely uses this side of her power. She doesn't get into danmaku battles often, but when she does, since a power like this could easily grant her an unfair advantage, she only makes use of it through her spell cards. ☯'Celestial Abilities' Beyond her peace manipulation power, she also has all the typical abilities of a Celestial, including superhuman strength, speed, and durability granted by eating Heaven's fruit, as well as the ability to wield several other forms of powerful magic. She specializes primarily in fire magic, which she imbues with purifying properties that allow it to negate other types of magic, such as danmaku. ☯'Basket of Endless Peaches' The basket she carries is an enchanted one that contains an infinite number of peaches from Heaven, which she often shares with others and uses as her own primary source of food. While these peaches do contain properties that grant the signature strength and durability of Celestials, one would have to eat them consistently over a long period of time to gain any noticeable effects, so just eating one won't do much. They do serve as a decent source of spiritual energy, though. The basket itself is nearly indestructible and can be used to block danmaku, and if she ever happens to lose it, she can summon it back to herself instantly with only a thought. Danmaku She uses glowing pink hearts as her normal danmaku. Because she has little actual experience with spell card battles, she tends to be very straightforward with her danmaku, making relatively simple patterns and rarely employing any tricks or complicated strategies. On the other hand, she is still a Celestial, and she does have some training in danmaku, so her attacks can pack quite a bit of punch. Spell Cards ☯'Spell Cards' ☯'Combination Cards' Trivia * She is a good singer, having received some voice training, and often accompanies her calming power with song to enhance its effect. * Due to a childhood incident in which she was traumatized by a kishin that tried to assassinate her mother, she is absolutely terrified of kishin and other oni. * She is also afraid of ghosts, zombies, and other forms of undead, though this is just a phobia and has nothing to do with any past trauma. * When it comes to her spell cards, in general the color white is used to represent the peaceful side of her abilities, while pink and red represent the violent side. Gallery Tenkou Heiwakishou.jpg Tenkou Heiwakishou Full.png Tenkou Heiwakishou Swimsuit.jpg Tenk Intensifies.gif Category:Characters Category:Females